


Любовь в хижине

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), PriestSat



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Headcanon, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Вернувшись с работы, Джейн обнаружил, что его семья пропала.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини G-PG13





	Любовь в хижине

**Author's Note:**

> автор злой

Джейн припарковался, достал из багажника покупки, бормоча себе под нос «She's Always a Woman». День выдался трудным. Выехав со стоянки офиса, Джейн чувствовал себя измотанным и даже раздраженным. Но мысли о Терезе и дочке постепенно успокоили его. По пути домой Джейн представлял, как возьмет ребенка на руки, поцелует Терезу, и от этого у него дух захватывало.

Команда ФБР, точнее, те, кто дружил со своими руками и мог помочь с ремонтом, восстановили старый дом как снаружи, так и внутри. И пусть водопровод периодически барахлил, а свет, бывало, отключался из-за не совсем неисправного щитка, Джейн был счастлив.

В конце концов, счастье живет не в золотых чертогах.

— Я дома, — негромко сказал он, входя в прихожую, снял обувь. Джейн и Тереза ходили по дому босиком или в носках. — Дорогая, ты где?

Он поставил пакеты в кухне, прошелся по дому.

Терезы нигде не было. В шкафах почти все вещи на месте, не хватало лишь самого минимума. Исчезли косметика, зубная щетка, расческа — мелочи, но такие нужные. Из них складывалась та жизнь, о которой Джейн так долго тосковал. 

Насторожившись, Джейн заглянул в комнату Шарлотты. И сразу увидел, что на столике не хватает пачки подгузников. Джейн открыл шкаф — забрали кое-что из одежды.

Джейн почувствовал панику и сразу от нее отмахнулся. Просто Тереза пошла погулять с Шарлоттой, вот и все. А вещи… Ну мало ли что с вещами случилось. Положила в стиральную машину, отдала на благотворительность. Дети так быстро растут, многое из того, что подарили сотрудники, вообще не пригодилось. 

Он позвонил Терезе, но она ответила только после пятого звонка.

— Да?

— Ты где? — Джейн начал выкладывать продукты в холодильник. Телефон зажал между ухом и плечом. — Давно ушла?

— Давно.

— Шум странный. Ты где именно? 

— Неважно.

— Почему? — Джейн едва не выронил бутылку с молоком. — Что случилось? У тебя проблемы?

— Да, Патрик. У меня проблема — наши отношения.

— Не говори глупости, — перебил ее Джейн, с треском захлопывая дверцу холодильника. — Я купил все, что ты просила, но внес некоторые коррективы. 

— Разумеется, — хмыкнула Тереза. — Коррективы. Ты же лучше меня знаешь, что именно нужно покупать. Ты лучше знаешь, как воспитывать Шарлотту. Что мне лучше сидеть дома, чем работать. Ты волнуешься о нас, Патрик.

— Конечно волнуюсь. — Ему показалось или Тереза говорила иронично?

Джейн растерянно скользнул взглядом по столу, потом открыл шкафчики. Исчезла посуда для Шарлотты: тарелочки, столовые приборы, стаканы. А вот это уже было нехорошо. Ой, как нехорошо. Не ходят на прогулку с таким, а пикник Тереза могла устроить сразу за домом. Джейн подошел к окну кухни, выглянул на задний двор. Никого.

— И ты заказал камеры видеонаблюдения. Хорошо, что их можно как включать, так и выключать, — продолжила Тереза.

— Это нужно для твоей безопасности, — ответил Джейн. — Я не могу допустить…

— О да, не можешь. 

— Это что, аэропорт? Ты в аэропорту? — Джейн бросился в прихожую, схватил ключи от машины. — Я сейчас за тобой приеду.

— Не надо. Видит бог, я не хотела такого окончания наших отношений. Прости, Патрик, но я больше не могу с тобой жить. 

— Но почему? — Джейн с такой силой стиснул ключи в кулаке, что побелели костяшки пальцев. — Что я сделал не так? Пожалуйста, Тереза, давай договоримся. Скажи, что тебя во мне не устраивает? Я изменюсь, вот увидишь. Клянусь, что смогу это сделать. Тереза, умоляю, не бросай меня. Я этого не перенесу.

— У тебя дьявольски крепкие нервы и бесконечное терпение. Так что ты перенесешь все что угодно.

Джейн разжал пальцы, ключи упали на пол.

— Патрик, меня все в тебе не устраивает. Пока мы просто трахались в твоем трейлере, это было… забавно. Это было чем-то запретным, неправильным для хорошей девочки. И меня это заводило. Чертовски заводило. Я много лет была правильным копом, правильным человеком, во всяком случае старалась. А тут… Ты остался таким же неуравновешенным, нестабильным, каким и был. Я не знала тебя до смерти твоей семьи, может, ты и тогда был с придурью. Но потом у тебя шарики на место так и не встали. Ты заставил меня бросить Маркуса. Даже не подумал о предохранении, но я не была против ребенка.

— Я не знаю, почему ты перестала принимать таблетки, — ляпнул Джейн и прикусил язык. Тереза вздохнула.

— Повелась на чувства. Долгое время у меня были короткие интрижки, так, ничего особенного. Секс на один или два раза. А тут такой ураган эмоций. Ты задушил своей любовью. Я начала исчезать, Джейн. И сегодня утром окончательно это поняла, когда посмотрела в шкаф. Вся моя одежда куплена тобой на твой вкус. Даже гребаные прокладки ты покупаешь именно те, которые посчитал качественными. Меня нет в доме, я просто зеркало для гениального Патрика Джейна.

— Я забочусь о тебе.

— Да не нужна мне твоя забота, — прошипела Тереза. — Так, мой рейс через двадцать минут. Надо успеть сменить подгузник Шарлотте. И да. Шарлотта. Ты заставил назвать нашу дочку этим именем. Упрашивал, ныл, шантажировал, скандалил, становился в позу. Я сдалась. Но я ненавижу это имя. Потому что не хочу становиться заменой твоей семьи.

— Неправда.

— Правда. Бедный Джейн, его семья так трагически погибла. Молодец Джейн, достал маньяка собственными руками. Умница Джейн, вовремя одумался и вернул Терезу. Аплодисменты. И публика ликует. А где же я? Я всего лишь трофей для тебя, вот и все. Мне это осточертело. Позже пришлю документы для развода. Если надумаешь затягивать подписание документов… Что ж, я совсем не удивлюсь. Не бегай за мной по стране. 

— Пожалуйста, — с трудом проговорил Джейн. — Шарлотта моя дочка, и я имею право на ее воспитание. Не разлучай меня с ней. Если тебе так не нравится это имя, то давай поменяем. Точнее, ты поменяй на любое, какое тебе захочется. Не проецируй на нашего ребенка свою ненависть ко мне. Пожалуйста.

Но Тереза говорила быстро, игнорируя его слова:

— И твой дом… Где вечно что-то толком не работает. Не таким я представляла себе дом, в котором будет расти мой ребенок. Любовь в хижине не для меня. Я выброшу сим-карту, так что не пытайся звонить. И мне все равно, что ты скажешь на работе. Пусть считают, что я бешусь с жиру. И я тебя не ненавижу, просто хочу, чтобы все закончилось.

— Почему ты все это не сказала мне в лицо? Почему не оттолкнула там, в самолете? Я бы отступил.

— Тогда, в самолете, мне было неудобно перед окружающими. Ты плакал, признавался в любви, ты был таким убедительным. А почему сейчас… Как оказалось, я трусиха, Патрик. А ты умеешь уговаривать. Смотри, не сожги дом, когда будешь психовать.

Джейн стоял с телефоном в руке, тупо глядя на дверь. А потом изо всех сил швырнул телефон в стену.

— Она вернется, — сказал Джейн. — Вернется.

***

— Как там Тереза? — спросил Эбботт на следующий день. Джейн улыбнулся:

— Отлично. У нее что-то с телефоном, я сегодня заменю сим-карту, если не забуду. Так что ты ей пока не звони.

— Ты ничего не забываешь, — сказал Чо. Джейн сел на диван, вытянул ноги, закинул руки за голову, продолжая улыбаться как заведенный.

***

— Как самочувствие Терезы и Шарлотты? — поинтересовался Уайли.

— Они уехали к одному из братьев Терезы, — быстро ответил Джейн. — На неделю. А то как-то неудобно, совсем забыли о родственниках.

***

— А куда делся Джейн? — недовольно спросил Эбботт. — С утра его не видел.

— Он не приезжал, — сказал Уайли. — Я думал, что вы в курсе.

— Нет. Я не в курсе. — Эбботт достал телефон. — Надо же, какой наглец. Не отвечает. Уайли, дозвонись до Джейна или до Терезы.

Через полчаса Уайли с виноватым видом доложил Эбботту, что номер Лисбон недоступен, а Джейн не поднимает трубку. 

— Так, это ни в какие ворота… — начал Эбботт, но тут раздался звонок. — Слушаю. Джейн, если ты сейчас же не появишься на рабочем месте…

— Дэннис, я уезжаю, но на этот раз никто из вас меня не найдет. — Джейн говорил спокойно, неторопливо. — Мы с Терезой не вместе, я больше не могу оставаться здесь. Так что спасибо за дружбу. Ты замечательный человек, и Уайли тоже. Он ведь в твоем кабинете, не так ли? Передавай Кимбэллу наилучшие пожелания. С ним было приятно работать.

— Что ты такое плетешь? Хватит дурака валять, Джейн. Разошелся с женой, с кем не бывает. Но это не повод исчезать с горизонта.

— Всего хорошего, Дэннис. — Джейн положил трубку. Эбботт в полном недоумении взглянул на Уайли.

— Что за бред? — только и спросил он. Уайли пожал плечами, ничего не понимая.

***

Тереза с большим трудом через суд добилась расторжения брака с Джейном — тот как сквозь землю провалился.

— Надеюсь, что он жив, — как-то сказала Тереза по телефону Чо. Она уже два года работала в полиции Сан-Франциско, а Чо так и остался в Техасе.

— Это Джейн, — философски произнес Чо. — С ним все будет в порядке. Жалеешь, что так получилось?

Тереза ненадолго задумалась и твердо ответила:

— Нет, не жалею. Были трудные времена, но в итоге я обрела полное спокойствие, если это слово применимо к моей работе.

— Рад за тебя, — лаконично сказал Чо. — Как-нибудь пришлешь фото Шарлотты?

— Как-нибудь.

***

Пять лет спустя Терезе показалось, что она узнала Джейна в толпе. Она двинулась было за ним, но тут же остановилась.

Единственный шанс избавиться от личного призрака — перестать его видеть.

В конце концов, ведь все закончилось.


End file.
